


After life

by AlmaDescompuesta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Other, Soulbonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaDescompuesta/pseuds/AlmaDescompuesta
Summary: The Scythe are resurrected people with the function of being servants or combat weapons. Obito is a Scythe born of a promise and a lament from an old friend.





	After life

If something is safe Obito among his first memories as a Scythe of his master Kakashi, are the calls of this, once asked him on a stormy afternoon, how he had gotten his companions. He would respond weakly until he decided to tell them about them.

 

The first of all would be Pakkun, who was the first ninken to have signed the call of the dogs at five years, who had been personally chosen by him when he was small to see that this was the smallest of his litter and being rejected by his mother to believe he did not survive so long, remember that his teacher would put a nostalgic expression when he told how some ninken had disapproved his choice and advising him to choose a few puppies that had proved to be a prodigy (remember that for a moment he felt a kind of feeling that after a while category like empathy), but his teacher would proudly tell him how Pakkun made them swallow his words to prove to be an excellent ninken for his summoner.

Despite its small size, Pakkun had proved very useful. Although his master and then Pakkun ended up claiming that he may not be a battle dog, but he is very skilled in tracking, as he has a very keen sense of smell, even by canine standards. This allows you to determine what kind of person you are approaching, how far away you are and how dangerous it is.

In addition, it had shown to have a great speed, which allows him to travel distances in a short time or to follow the rhythm of others with ease.

The second member of Ninken would be Buru, he was recruited by the age of six, after the accident of his father, at that time he thought that Pakkun was something alone, to which he would send a message to the Alpha leader to ask him to look for possible puppies that could be trained as ninjas.

Then he would laugh softly, which was a wonderful thing to see if he counted the few times he laughed, he would tell him that Buru was like a kind of puppy glutton causing occasional supplies to end, but like Pakkun some ninken would ask him to see other options, but he gave Buru the opportunity to join his package. His Master told him that Buru does not seem to have the ability to speak. However, he and Pakkun seem to get along well enough to let Pakkun stand on top of his head.

The third to continue would be Akino, who was a puppy with photophobia, which caused problems due to his sensitivity to light also accompanied by headaches. His teacher was eight years old that in one of his trips to the world of his package he would meet the one hiding in a bush, later he would be informed by others of his disability to what days later he would help him by giving him some glasses that he had asked to design for a Aburame known, since then Akino was very stuck with him to the point that he was depressed when he was leaving, so he decided to recruit him with the approval of the Alpha leader. And with an embarrassed tone she would describe how she felt like a mama with her duckling.

 

The fourth was Ūhei, he had joined the package and a little big, previously it was another summoner who after an unsuccessful mission was just being abandoned by his summoner in a bomb attack, with the little energy that would have this, would an inverse invocation to reach his severely injured dimension. Unfortunately none of the Ninken knew how to treat their burns around their head that had turned out to be second grade almost touching the third degree.

His master would put a sad and painful expression, as if he was the one who had those burns, in those moments he would crawl from where he was until resting his head in the lap of his master to distract him from his thoughts. It always worked and even he would start stroking his head. After he would continue telling of him he was the only volunteer to accept to take care of him and supervise his health, anyway he was taking care of and training Akino in counterattacks without losing his glasses in the battles. I would tell him that at first Ūhei would be aggressive to him and the rest of the package, making it difficult for him to disinfect his wounds and change his bandages. It was not that over time he began to have more confidence with him and even allowed him to scratch his ears, oh of course he would do it carefully not to tear off the scabs he had. Once his skin was completely healthy, it disappeared for a week until an east appeared at the entrance to his apartment, even with some bandages wrapped around his head, after he returned with the rest of the package of a mission with his new Sensei He would be waiting for him to offer his loyalty and his services.

Apparently because elhei's former summoner showed little interest in his welfare from this, so I give up on continuing to serve him to be with his master.

The fifth was Shiba, who was recruited by his teacher with nine years recently in an unusual way, this had appeared on a smoke screen screaming to have a battle with Kakashi, who would be confused and as if living a deja vu. Anyway, Shiba would lose to his master and then return to the passage of a few days to offer his services. His master would be confused but he would accept it in his package.

Shiba proved to have tracking abilities thanks to his super-amplified senses like Pakkun, being able to get to his target with ease. He has shown to be able to trace his fate even underground through jutsu. Invocation: Earth Element: Fangs Persecution Jutsu. Shiba also does great group work with the other Ninken, managing to perform various battle formations and immobilize his opponent quickly.

The sixth was Urushi a gray dog that shows his fangs that looked aggressive but was so sweet to some people and the seventh was Guruko a little dog with big energetic mustaches who liked to play and train with the others.

There really never was a lot of history with them.

The eighth was Bisuke, who unlike the other seven, was not recruited by his teacher, if he was not chosen by him. Although this time he knew the story did not interrupt or said something, just kept lying between the legs of his master while listening carefully.

That was when she was barely 5 months old to be a Scythe when she was allowed to accompany her teacher along with her package to review some pending things. He remembers that he was allowed to explore the terrain in Pakkun's company to prevent him from getting lost, but when he came back he was carrying Bisuke in his arms with Pakkun, all full of mud, he would be jumping and begging to take him home to train the rest of the canines.

Of course, they first tried to calm him down and explain that they could not do it without the approval of the puppy and the alpha leader readily accepted.

Weeks later he would understand why they were, his master organized a funeral for his father with his old package. All day it was raining and everyone present would be dressed in black, even the friend of his master, Gai-sama.

His teacher would be melancholic for days, so I try to cheer him up with the passing of days, I only succeed when I showed him the training he had done with Bisuke. Like all Ninken, Bisuke has a highly developed sense of smell, which allows him to track objects at a distance, he has also proven to be fast and have good fighting skills.

For him, his master-Kakashi was the kindest person he knew, never forced him to anything, as he had heard he should, that's why he believed that people would whisper when they saw him, or put a face of disgust in his presence, He never understood everyone's hatred towards him.

For him, that was the only thing that was at his side when he woke up in that silent room to be suddenly embraced by him for a few minutes, breaking the silence by his laments. The only one who did not feel uncomfortable near him or who forgave him when he turned aside to help some old man.

The one who always said that if you do something good you will be returned with something better.

The one who always said that it is not what others said it is.

The one who always told him about how a partner sacrificed himself to save him and his companion on a mission.

Whose partner ranted about it ...

The one who always said they would be together.

But he could not fulfill it ...

I did not even know how they came to this, it was just supposed to be a simple was a search mission, it was supposed to be coming from an Anbu squadron, an Iryō-nin and them.

Iryō-nin refused to go because Kakashi was in charge.

The yondaime did nothing for the subordination of his former student.

The Anbus left their posts.

But they managed to complete the mission alone, but ...

Kakashi was dead, displeased and without any magic they were what killed him.

He was hurt and with a headache that threatened to faint him.

**The death of a teacher, causes the reaction of chain of memories of the Scythe**

But he did not care.

All he wanted was to go to Konoha to destroy him, to make everyone suffer the worst possible death.

_"Never let yourself be consumed by hatred"_

It was an order, therefore you must obey it as Scythe.

-Not so Bakashi- Obito said to the body of his teacher and friend, and then upload it as bridal style, the only thing he could do is take him to Konoha to be buried along with his family. Looking down to see Kakashi's naked face and then raise his mask up to his nose- It's all I can do for you, old friend-

And without hesitation, opened a portal that was located at the entrance of Konoha.

Kakashi kept his promise on that day on the bridge, so he could only have a decent burial so that by law he would be sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> It was an idea that was in my head a long time ago but this would only be the prologue, although I do not promise anything.
> 
> I should also be finishing an omegaverse but I do not know how to continue with the Drama or body.
> 
> No more to say, BYE BYE.


End file.
